


The Royal Guest

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FTL. Belle meets Prince James at the Dark Castle. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Pretty When You Cry' by VAST. [Lyrics.](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/vast/prettywhenyoucry.html)

Belle rarely saw strangers while Rumpelstiltskin was away. Even when someone pounded on the doors, the castle wouldn't admit them and they could either wait outside until her master returned, or if they were lucky, they'd reconsider and decide that whatever their trouble, it was not worth coming for the Dark One's help.

But this time the doors had opened, allowing the tall, blond man in. Belle knew what he looked like, because she hadn't been able to contain her curiosity after hearing the stranger's voice echoing up the hallways and had come downstairs to investigate.

Now she wished she had remained in her library, putting the selection of books Rumple had brought her from his latest trip across the sea to good use.

She wasn't completely unused to receiving visitors. Rumpelstiltskin was an indifferent host, and many a time she'd been called to keep company to a woman desperate to get (or, once, trade) a child, or feed a farmer who'd do anything to salvage some land from whatever disaster or war had struck it. She'd been awkward with such simple people in the beginning, never having needed to strike conversation with anyone below the level of a castle servant, but soon she'd realized that they were more nervous than she was.

They were in the beast's home, after all, and for all they knew, she was one of his wicked creatures. They were all horrified, whenever she forgot herself and spoke of Rumpelstiltskin with fondness.

But this was no farmer, or even some city merchant with his shipment lost at sea and all his riches tied to it. This man, with his fine clothes and the sword at his hip, was quality indeed. 

She would need to fetch her best tea set, for this one, and Rumpelstiltskin could forget about being served in that chipped cup. This might be the dreaded lair of the beast, but Belle would not have it whispered in the ballrooms that it was a shabby one.

Even the Dark One's housekeeper had her pride.

She watched the stranger for a longer moment, always hungry for human company when Rumpelstiltskin was away from home. But the more she saw of the man, of the arrogance of his stance and the impatience as he bellowed her master's name in his own home, the more uncomfortable she grew.

Best to leave Rumple to deal with him, she decided.

Belle had few reasons to fear in the Dark Castle, but this visitor made her take an instinctive step back. 

Too late.

"You there!" he called out imperiously, taking great strides across the entrance hall toward her.

A chill down Belle's spine warned her to turn tail and run; she had seen that look on the face of many a man in her father's keep, and while the lord's daughter was safe from such men, a serving maid would not be.

But she was the Dark One's maid, and not even her master's strange moods could make her flinch away. "Sir," she acknowledged him, telling her knees to bend and managing a slight curtsy.

His frown told her that it hadn't been deep enough for his taste, but the admonishment died on his lips when he looked her full on the face. "My, my. Aren't you a pretty one, sweet maid?" He smiled, giving his expression a new warmth - almost a friendliness. He was a handsome man, and the smile said that he was glad she'd noticed. "Need you help from the Dark One as well, my beauty? You surely cannot be here on a pilgrimage for a lost love, for who would choose another over you?"

Perhaps other women would be fooled; even she, had they met before she'd gotten to know Rumpelstiltskin. But Belle had discovered gentleness inside a man who looked like a monster, and mercy in one who loved to inspire terror. She knew what was a mask and what lay within, and the kindness of these blue eyes was the thinnest veneer.

She shook her head. "I work here," she said, making to draw away.

"How fortuitous, then," he said, still amiability itself. But he put himself between her and the closest door, and Belle was sure it was not coincidence. "I don't doubt you'd rather work for a king - or the closest to the throne after him - and I just happen to need a new girl to serve me."

Belle did take that step back, but he followed her. Another one would only leave her plastered against the wall, and she was too proud to present such a picture. "I- I can't leave." And then, because crown princes were owed courtesy even if she'd been in her best finery and still the lady of her province, she added, "My lord."

His eyebrows rose, and his smile shifted into a smirk. "Ah, a damsel imprisoned. A much more welcome work than the dragon plaguing Midas' lands. Do tell me, beauty," he said as he came closer, then thrust out an arm to cut off her escape, "if I carry you away to freedom, do I get a kiss?"

Trapped between stone and his chest, Belle thought wildly of kicking him away from her. But even if she'd little contact with Rumpelstiltskin's guests, she knew better than to harm them. "I can't leave," she repeated.

A large hand landed on her shoulder, no doubt to assure her of his protection. And the finger straying along the edge of her dress would be just a misunderstanding, of course. Belle refused to fidget, less it was taken as invitation to prod deeper. She hadn't played this game since her father had chosen Gaston to marry her, and the other suitors had - to Belle's relief - been sent away.

None had dared go too far with Lord Maurice's daughter, but the Dark One's maid would be easier prey.

"Not smart, to make such deals, dear one. But it's an easy fix," he announced with an entreating smile, "can't say you're leaving if I steal you away, after all."

"I don't-"

"Ah, but you do." He laughed then. "Why would a pretty thing like you want to stay here at all? Too much of a waste," he murmured, and Belle stood straight even as she wanted to squirm under his gaze. "Gods, you're pretty even when you cry," he said softly, and Belle was furious when she realized that he was right. It was the shock of feeling fear after so many years, she told herself. She let the tear run free, though, unwilling to move even to wipe it away. "I guess people are right when they say the wretch keeps the best treasures for his own use."

"The wretch doesn't share, boy."

Belle bit back his name. He wouldn't thank her for crying out for him in relief. The Dark One was the one to bring terror to all around him, and no silly girl was going to damage that reputation.

"Now, dearie, if you wouldn't mind _not_ wasting my time...."

"A purse of gold," the man said, still looking at her. 

"For the girl? Don't be a fool!" And when Belle would have glanced up gratefully, Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Why does everyone forget that I already make gold? Come, James, I thought you were a smarter lad."

James scowled. "Rubies, diamonds. Your pick from what we recovered from those monstrous giants."

"Of course. I'm sure you're as eager to _recover_ my little Belle, but this monster won't play to your tune, your highness. I'm afraid I can't let you have her, my boy," he continued cheerfully, "She's worth nothing less than a kingdom, and I'm sure the lady would contest having a price at all. And let's not forget that you've shown little care for the treasures you take back home, or aren't George's coffers empty again?" 

At that, the odious prince finally pushed himself away from her to face Rumpelstiltskin. "You sent word that you would help."

"And help I will, dearie." Then he turned to Belle, grinning as if nothing of importance had happened. She felt herself seethe at his dismissal of her ordeal, but he _had_ appeared when she needed him, so she said nothing. "As for you, it appears you're too distracting for my friend here. Go clean something, girl, and don't come nosing around again."

James glanced back at her. "As a matter of fact-"

"As a matter of fact," Rumpelstiltskin cut in swiftly, "you have no say over matters of my household." He put a hand on the other man's shoulder, and Belle smirked when she caught the wince on James' face. She made another curtsy, even shallower than the first, and just to spite him, sank into a deeper one before Rumpelstiltskin.

He grinned back, the spark in his eye flaring into mischievousness, and then he was bowing before her and, more gratifyingly, his grasp forced the prince to do the same.

James came up glaring, unamused at showing deference to a servant, but he was wise enough to stay quiet.

"I'll leave you, then," said Belle, feeling her good humor return.

She knew Rumpelstiltskin, and prince or not, James would not have an easy time getting his wish.

She was proved right when she heard Rumple's voice behind her:

"Now, James. I invited you here to see your real worth for myself, and I see nothing that should change our plans. A man such as you must get what he deserves, I'm sure you'll agree. It's the dragon for you, dearie...."

 

The End  
09/04/16


End file.
